


I'll always protect you

by hayley566



Category: Marvel 2099, Scarlet Spider (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, nothing happens though don't worry, protective kaine, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayley566/pseuds/hayley566
Summary: Kaine and Miguel get into a fight, leading Miguel to go to the bar to unwind. Unfortunately, Miguel meets a very dangerous person when he's there.





	I'll always protect you

“I’m not Spider-man!” Kaine yelled at Miguel. They were both on a rooftop, doing their nightly patrol.

“I never said you were!” Miguel yelled back. “I just said that you’re both a little stubborn. That’s it!”

“I’m nothing like him!” the scarlet spider turned away from Miguel. “I know you wish I was him though. Why have a fake when you can have the real thing. That’s probably why you’re at work so much.” Kaine froze when he realized what he just said out loud.

Miguel clenched his fist. “Do you think that I’m hooking up with your brother?”

Kaine turned back around to Miguel “N-No, I–”

“Don’t say anything!” Miguel walked away from Kaine. “I’m getting a drink. Have fun patrolling alone tonight.” He swung off angrily.

Kaine buried his face in his hands, regretting what he just said.

—

Later, at a bar in midtown, Miguel was in his civilian clothes and drinking a beer. He and Kaine actually don’t fight often and they had a good relationship. Deep down, Miguel knew that Kaine didn’t mean what he said. He still wanted some time to cool off though. 

A man, a few years older than Peter, sat down next to Miguel. He was rather attractive and friendly looking, with blue eyes and bright, almost white, blonde hair.

“You alright, buddy? You seem kinda down.” 

Miguel took a swig of his drink and sighed. “Just had a fight with my boyfriend. I’ll be fine after a drink though.”

“That’s rough.” The white haired man extended his hand to Miguel. “My name’s Skip by the way. Skip Westcott.”

Miguel shook his hand. “Miguel O’Hara.” 

“Nice to meet you, Miguel. I’m just visiting my old neighborhood while in town for the week.” Skip said, looking at Miguel, his eyes going up and down his body without Miguel noticing.

Miguel and Skip talked to each other for awhile, Skip buying Miguel a few more drinks and listening to Miguel rant about his boyfriend and talk about his job. Miguel then checked the time and noticed that it was getting late.

“I better head home.” Miguel said as he got out of his chair.

“Hey, I feel a bit nervous walking back to my hotel alone this late. You wouldn’t mind walking me back, would you? I just don’t feel safe going alone.” Skip asked.

Miguel shrugged and agreed. Skip seemed like a nice guy and Miguel did protect others. As both left the bar, Skip smiled. All it took was some talking and a few drinks this time.

—

Kaine had been swinging around New York and searching everywhere for Miguel. He wanted to apologize for his mistake. He knew Miguel would never cheat on him. Kaine then noticed Miguel walking into an alleyway with a white haired young man. He swung over and landed on the wall near the two.

Miguel stopped and looked up at the large brick wall. “Skip, I think you’re lost. This is a dead end.”

Miguel then jumped slightly as Skip wrapped his arms around Miguel’s waist, his chest pressed against Miguel’s back and his chin rested on his shoulder.

“We’re all alone now, Miggy.” Skip whispered into Miguel’s ear, pressing him closer to him.

Kaine gripped at the wall, rage building in him. Miguel pushed Skip away.

“Woah! Woah! Skip, I have a boyfriend.” Miguel said backing away.

“Come on, he doesn’t have to know. It’ll be a one time thing.” Skip said, moving closer to Miguel.

Miguel tried to walk past Skip. “I’m leaving.” That’s when Skip pulled out a taser and pressed it against Miguel’s side.

Miguel screamed as he was shocked and fell to the ground, stunned and helpless. Skip got on top of Miguel, straddling him. 

Miguel would’ve been able to throw Skip off if not for the taser. He was still stunned and Skip was now holding his taser to Miguel’s neck.

“This didn’t have to be this way, O’Hara.” Skip started undoing his belt with his other hand when a figure in red and black yanked him off of Miguel and slammed him into the wall.

“He said ‘no’, you fucking creep!” Kaine punched Skip in the face and then in the stomach. He hit him mercilessly, almost beating him within an inch of his life if not for Miguel stopping him when he was no longer stunned. Skip was now unconscious and Kaine webbed him up for the police before leaving with Miguel back to his apartment.

—

When they got there, Kaine kept asking if Miguel was okay. He hoped that creep didn’t hurt him.

“Are you sure he didn’t touch you?” Kaine asked, still worried.

“I’m fine.” Miguel said. “He only tased me.” Miguel hugged Kaine close. “It could’ve been worse if you weren’t there though.” Miguel’s fingers gripped at Kaine’s shirt and he buried his face into his shoulder.

“Oh God, Miggy…” Kaine held Miguel closer. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said that earlier. I know you would never—”

“It’s okay.” Miguel said. “I know.”

Miguel pulled away. Kaine cupped Miguel’s face in his hands and kissed him tenderly and pulled away again.

“I’m so sorry, Miggy.” 

Miguel rested his hands on Kaine’s chest. “Don’t be. You saved me tonight.”

“I’ll always protect you, Miguel.” Kaine whispered, his hand brushing Miguel’s hair out of his face to stare into those beautiful red eyes of his.

That night, Miguel and Kaine just went to bed and held each other in their arms. Falling asleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Well…that was kinda heavy. I didn’t want Miguel to seem weak, so I added in the taser as an excuse for why Miguel didn’t just throw Skip off of him right then and there.
> 
> and if you’re curious on who Skip Westcott is: http://hayley566.tumblr.com/post/149547506977/itsthelittlebluecar-spider-manpower-pack-1
> 
> I was always angry that Skip never got the punishment he deserved for being a rapist and I wanted a story where he gets the shit kicked out of him.


End file.
